Colliding Love
by Voltaradragoness
Summary: Late at night Palutena can't stop worrying about Morgan. Can she get Morgan to finally trust her? Morgan/Palutena (MotherXDaughter fluff) *ONESHOT*


**I'm SOOOO sorry i haven't been updating my other stories. My imagination seems to be random. Some stories i get ideas and some i randomly write new ones. I've also been busy with schoolwork and other stuff. Here's a story that i have been thinking about lately.**

* * *

><p>Palutena walked through the upstairs halls. She was thinking about her three angels. Pit and his twin Kasai...She loved them both like they were her own children. However her newest angel,Morgan was a bit harder to be around. She was temperamental,hateful and just unpleasant. Palutena would watch Morgan get angry at Viridi or Kasai. When she did,Palutena could see the pain in her emerald green eyes.<p>

Her hate and anger came not only from the dark powers she was cursed with,but the agony of knowing that she had killed her family,friends,and love. Ever since she had arrived unconscious in Skyworld after her fight with Pit and Kasai,Palutena tried so hard to be the mother she had wasn't exactly sure why she cared for Morgan so much. She guessed it was because they had more things in common then Morgan probably thought. Palutena had said goodnight to her two boys and went down the hall to Morgan's room. "Morgan? Are you in there?" Palutena asked from outside the door.

Morgan's door had two purple angel wings engraved on it. In the middle there was her symbol. She heard movement from inside the room and took that as a yes. She opened the door and walked inside.

Morgan's room was just like the one she had when she lived with the humans. Beige carpet with some black nail polish stains. Her walls were painted dark purple with silver sparkles that shone in the moonlight. She had a TV across her room with an Xbox 360 and some games. Her Skylanders were piled next to the TV stand. Her cats were sleeping on the floor nearby. She had a small cabinet where she stored her 3DS,Laptop,and some snacks she keeps for herself. She also had a small desk where her phone sat. It was playing a song. Palutena wasn't sure what the song was but she heard a line say "Things are different when you're young..."

Morgan herself was laying in her bed. Morgan sat up and looked at the goddess. Her face was blank but her eyes weren't. Palutena could read them. Her eyes were filled with anger and hidden sadness. She had obviously not wanted the goddess to come in there. Palutena started walking toward the dark angel. Morgan just looked at her and looked angrier the closer she got.

Finally she spoke. "Why are you in here?"

Palutena sat at the foot of Morgan's bed.

"Morgan? Are you unhappy that you're in Skyworld?" Palutena asked.

Morgan looked at the floor and shook her head. Her wings drooped on her shoulders. "No,i'm not upset about that whatsoever. I'm actually happy i'm here. Being among humans wasn't my idea of living."

Palutena nodded. "I understand. I also know that your memories haunt you."

Morgan gritted her teeth and her claws came out upon hearing Palutena say that. Palutena was startled slightly but it faded. She wasn't really surprised she had reacted that way. Palutena moved closer and was sitting right next to her. Morgan glared at her but Palutena had a soft expression. Seeing this,Morgan calmed down. Palutena noticed tears forming in her eyes.

"I...i'm sorry...i just...loved them so much...i miss them!" Morgan said while holding back her tears.

Palutena nodded again. "I know Morgan. I have memories that haunt me too."

Morgan looked up in shock. "R...Really?"

Palutena frowned. "Yes,unfortunately. A very long time ago...i was taken over by an evil being. Similar to you. It fed off my soul and i was forced to kill so many of the people i was sworn to protect. I almost killed my own angel."

Morgan stuttered. "Y...you almost...killed...Pit?"

Moonlight shone over Morgan's bed.

Morgan could see the tears in Palutena's eyes. " Y...yes…"

Morgan looked at the goddess with sympathy. She couldn't believe something like that happened. Morgan knew how painful going through that is. She would NEVER wish that on anyone else. As she thought this a voice spoke in her head. Morgan's eyes dilated. Her whole body shook in fear. She recognized that voice. It was the same voice of the dragon that cursed her soul. Palutena noticed this. She lit up two fingers and placed them on the back of her neck. Morgan realized that the voice had quieted and blinked. She felt lightheaded but better.

"What was that Palutena?" she asked.

Palutena smiled slightly. It's a small trick to get rid of negativity."

Morgan remembered that her mother used to do that. She started to cry again. Palutena got up and walked over to her desk. Morgan covered her face to try and stop crying but her heart just felt like it had shattered. When Palutena sat back down she told Morgan to look up and when she did Palutena put a plushie into her arms.

This plushie was her most loved pocession. Her stuffed bear. She had been loving that bear since she was two years old. Morgan looked at the bear and snuggled it for a moment. She then did something she had never done before.

She leapt onto Palutena and hugged her tightly. Palutena was suprised but relieved. Morgan had finally begun to trust her. Morgan then burst into tears and was almost screaming. Palutena rubbed her back.

"Shh...it's alright...let it out my little angel."

Morgan spoke through the sobs. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry…you've done so much for me and i've been so selfish..."

Palutena hugged Morgan tighter. "There's nothing to be sorry for. You've done nothing wrong. You were paralyzed and blinded by darkness. Now how about you try to get some sleep?"

Morgan pulled away and laid down in response. She looked at the goddess sitting next to her. She smiled slightly with tears still in her eyes. Palutena looked at Morgan and spoke yet again.

"I know i can never replace the mother you've lost. You loved her too much to replace her."

"Maybe not,but your still a pretty good mom. Lady Palutena." Morgan said as she smiled. Palutena smiled kindly. She was so happy Morgan was finally opening up to her.

"I love you Palutena." Morgan said as she turned over. Once Morgan was asleep,Palutena got up and walked to the door.

"I love you too. Morgan Rose..." she then left the room. Morgan smiled as she snuggled her beloved bear.

After Palutena left,two figures walked into the doorway. They remained silent so they wouldn't wake Morgan up. One red-eyed figure smiled at the sleeping girl. The other blue-eyed figure grinned and looked at the other. The red -eyed figure nodded. Both figures spread out two sets of wings. One feather from each set fell to the ground. Both of the figures picked up their feathers. One was black and the other was white. Both feathers were placed at the foot of her bed. As the two walked out,they both whispered "I'm here for you too."


End file.
